Different Little Prompts
by SummonerScylla
Summary: A collection of Tristana/Rumble one-shots with different prompts for each chapter.
1. Laundry

**Note: Some of the One-Shots may or may not be canon. As well as little editing done so please ignore any grammar mistakes, I will fix eventually.**

* * *

 **Prompt:**

 **We live in the same building and you're locked out of your place in your underwear because you were doing laundry and forgot your key.**

 **Laundry**

It was rare for Tristana to stay up late but her favorite show was currently having a late day marathon and she wasn't about to miss it. Commando practice ran late sometimes, so having off duty was a blessing in more ways than one and if she could take advantage heaven knows she would.

So here she sat on a week night, dressed in simple pajamas in her small apartment quite entranced at the show that currently aired on the television, a bowl of half eaten cereal she occasionally pick at in her hands. Last time she checked the clock it was midnight so it was possibly it was around 2 or so in the morning. It wasn't long before she decided to call it a night soon, so she waited for a commercial to pop up before making a dash to dump her bowl in the sink.

"Alright…the season finale episode should be next and then I can finally sleep." She made a note to herself, eyeing the TV to make sure that she hadn't missed anything.

"God damn it!" Her ears perked up at the sudden cry flitching at little in surprise, slowly she turned her head to the doorway eyeing it curiously.

"Aw come on!" She heard a male voice wail followed by the jimmy of a locked doorknob. The yordle furrowed her eyebrows slightly tilting her head in a confused matter.

 _Did he lock himself out?_

She had only met her neighbor a few times. They rarely talked, only when they coincidentally ran into each other from time to time which wasn't that often. Tristana quietly made her way to the door pressing her ear against it listening carefully, though she would have used the peep hole it provided little vision towards his door. She heard a few more curses, the fumbling of the door knob, a couple of bangs to the door, and then a sigh of defeat.

She tried not to giggle, listening to his attempts but something about his voice made her laugh. It was what she had concluded to be "extremely dorky" than she had hear before. Putting her chuckles aside, she swiped a look at the clock noticing it was almost close to 3am, and if her neighbor had locked himself out then he was outta luck.

Tristana looked over to the TV, infomercials still taking up the screen and she weighed over her options. Ignore the little fella next door and continue to watch her show or let him crash at her house for the night until he can break back into his house. Her shoulders slumped in defeat as she undid the chain lock on her door before moving on the one on the door knob itself.

With a small push she heaved the door open peeking her head around it to speak up.

"Hey, um, I heard you were having trou-" She was cut off the minute she made eye contact with the noticeably smaller yordle. He sat slumped on his carpet outside his front door with just a towel on.

Quickly he jumped up at the sound of her voice, a squeak leaving his mouth as he tried to turn the other way gripping the towel that covered his lower half for dear life. If he wasn't for the blue fur you'd could probably see the blush that appeared on his cheeks.

Tristana closed her eyes to recollect her thoughts for a moment before looking away from him. He wasn't necessarily as scrawny as she had originally thought, he was fit but not necessarily built.

She ran a hand through her white locks before sneaking a peak at the smaller male. "I heard you locked yourself out."

"Yeah…" He groaned exhaustedly slightly at this predicament. It was silent for a while before Tristana spoke again.

"Rumble, right?" She asked a slight quirk in her voice, she shifted her weight to one leg leaning slightly on the door.

"Sorry, what?" He asked looking over his shoulder glancing at her.

"Rumble? That's your name right?" She asked again slight impatience in her voice and she began to bounce her leg.

"Yeah."

"Tristana," She spoke continuing when he nodded taking in the name. "Look, um," She inhaled, "I don't know why exactly you're naked out here but if you want you can crash at my place for the night till you get your door open. But no funny business!"

She bit her lip, god this was embarrassing and she wasn't even the one partially nude.

He looked over at his door then back to her before awkwardly walking towards her home. She hugged the door as Rumble passed her trying not to make physical contact. Once inside she switched on the lights and motioned him to sit on the couch.

"So like, why exactly are you naked?" Tristana asked standing across him, her hand tucked under the chin as she crossed the other one.

"Well…" He dragged out the word looking everywhere but her. "I ran out of clean clothing so I figured I'd do laundry."

Tristana raised her eyebrows, was this guy being serious?

"At 3 in the morning?"

"Look all my clothing was dirty with motor oil so I figured I could wash my all my stuff when everyone's asleep and no one would have to see me like this." He proclaimed, standing up causing the towel to falter slightly. Tristana quickly looked away covering the view with her hand as Rumble made a desperate break to pull it back up.

"But I guess I was wrong…" he grumbled under his breath taking his seat once more.

 _How embarrassing…_

Tristana looked around the room avoiding eye contact. "And the whole locked yourself out bit?" She asked her voice going into an upward inflection against her will.

"Well I went down to get check if the laundry room was open since I had nothing clean to wear, forgot my laundry upstairs, went back up, and that's when I noticed I forgot my key and locked my door." He babbled slumping in his seat, hands occasionally moving as he spoke.

Tristana's face made a sympathetic smile. "You're a forgetful one aren't you?"

He chucked slightly. "Eh, sometimes. Today just wasn't my day."

"Wait! I might have something that you can wear!" Here eyes sparked as she remembered her friend left clothing here occasionally. She had a jump in her step as she made her way to her room before turning around to face him. "If you don't mind that it."

"I would honestly really appreciate that." He responded a small smile playing on his lips at her sudden quirkiness.

"You and me both buddy." She mumbled under her breath, walking away and into her room. Silence fell amongst the two and the only sound heard was Tristana's shuffling to find loose clothing. Rumble sat slightly impatient looking around the room, eyes falling on the picture frames that decorated the wall along with a few meddles.

"Military?" He asked loud enough for her to hear across the room.

"Yeah," She yelled back "I'm a trainee for the Meddling Commandos."

Rumble nodded impressed with the answer getting up to get a better look at the pictures. It was the closing of a door that caught his attention as the light blue like yordle appeared a few articles of clothing in her arms.

He rubbed his neck sheepishly, the other hand still gripping the towel. "Sorry, didn't mean to snoop the pictures just seemed really cool."

She smiled at the compliment following it along with a small shrug of her shoulders.

"It's cool." She replied outstretching the clothes towards him. "I don't really have much, a few pieces my friend leaves every now and then. Though he might be a little bigger than you though so it might fit loose."

"Well better loose than being naked." He laughed awkwardly taking the clothing from her arms when she just nodded at him. "Um, where's your restroom?"

"Down the hall first door on the left."

"Thanks Trist." He nodded firmly pausing when he realized what he said. "Oh crap, I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you that. I mean like if it you don't like-"

"It's alright Rumble." She drew out his name cutting him off, smiling at how he became visibly nervous. "You can call me Trist if you'd like."

He smiled lightly glad he hadn't over stepped his boundaries and quickly made his way to the restroom. Tristana waited for the door to close before her smile fell and she took in a deep breath.

 _Oh god, he's really cute._

She noted.

 _And he called me Trist._

She settled down on the love seat pulling her legs up next to her and tucked them under the blanket. Her show forgotten and half way done. She contemplated letting him stay in her room, so she could stay on the couch and see if they'd rerun it but decided against it.

The sound of a door opening pulled her eyes away from the screen and she turned to the returning figure walking down the hall. She called it right, the clothes fitting him slightly big almost in a comedic way enough to get a giggle or so out of her.

Rumble kept his eyes down on the ground glad to have something covering himself up. Tristana motioned for him to join her on the couch which he reluctantly did. They sat in silence as Tristana continue to watch the TV paying not much attention to him. He sat leaning back obviously tired of what transpired so late at night.

Honestly, today just wasn't his day.

He sighed looking over at his female counterpart, her lightly fuzzy skin, her large ears that seemed to both be pierced, to her snow white hair that looked slightly messy and what caught his attention was her yellow like iris's that stared intently at the TV.

He liked her smile too, he couldn't forget her smile. It was quirky in its own unique way. Tristana was obviously good looking and Rumble couldn't help but notice it right away.

"Hello? Earth to Rumble?" Tristana waved a hand across his line of sight and eyebrow raised. "Rumble, come in Rumble?"

He shook his head, blinking a few times before locking eye contact with her. She smiled finally having gotten his attention.

"Sorry, I was thinking." He responded a small laugh following his words. She nodded back pursing her lips.

"About?"

"Just my shitty day." He laughed awkwardly a snort escaping him. Her eyes visibly widened and she covered her mouth before breaking down into laughter.

He shrunk in his seat, feeling abashed and red-faced.

 _Great, show her how much of a fucking geek you are._

Rumble cursed mentally staying silent as Tristana's giggles finally came to a calm. "Oh man, that was great."

He didn't know whether she was laughing at him or laughing with him but he didn't like it none the less. He was always taunted at for being the runt, and now he was being laughed at for something so simple as his laugh. Especially from someone as cute as her.

It took her a moment to notice the discomfort in his face, having settled her giggle spree. She placed a hand on his shoulder comfortably keeping it there even when he flinched at the contact.

"Hey, um, don't take it wrong." She explained. "I've never heard anyone snort like that when they laugh and honestly it was really adorable. Kind of caught me off guard to be honest."

Again, if it weren't for the fur the blush in his cheeks would be prominent.

"It's pretty late." Tristana broke their eye contact swiping a look at the clock. "Let me get you a pillow and you can crash on the couch, alright?"

"Alright." He replied watching her lift herself up from the couch tossing the blanket she had to him. "Be right back!"

Rumble fumbled about with the blanket having put aside his embarrassment for the moment. He adjusted himself on the couch pulling his feet up and covering himself staying upright till he got the pillow.

 _Maybe locking myself out wasn't such a bad idea._ He thought. _I mean she's really pretty and she thinks I'm adorable._

"And what are you beaming about there, buddy?" Tristana giggled flinging the pillow at him. All too slowly he missed catching it, smacking him right in the face.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry I thought you'd catch it!" She flinched as it slid down his face, leaving him stunned for a moment.

"I'm fine it's just a pillow." Rumble laughed, having hear him so freely snort and chuckle brought Tristana to chuckle with him secretly admiring his prominent buckteeth.

"Well I'm gonna hit the hay." Tristana spoke her giggles slightly fading off. She moved over to the other side of the room and turned off the TV.

"Yea, I could really use some Z's." He rolled his neck around, rubbing the area where it met his shoulders stressfully.

"Sorry to hear about you shitty day, Rumble." She walked over and gave him a gentle pat on the back. "Hopefully tomorrow will be better."

He nodded in agreement, "Atleast I got to meet you a bit more." He added a slightly smile appearing on his tired features.

"Thats true," She nodded contently."If you need anything just knock on my door."

He made a grunt in comprehension and tucked himself comfortable under the blanket. Right as she began to make her way down the hall she paused.

"Oh and remember," She pointed to the medallions on the wall. "No funny business."

"I'm harmless." He put both his hands up from his resting position

"Mhm, that's what they usually say." She remarked mischievously a small smile materializing on her face.

"Goodnight Rumble."

"Night Trist."

With the sound of a door closing they both laid back in their respective beds and sighed heavily. One simple thought crossing their minds.

 _Fuck, my neighbors hot._

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are encouraged :)**


	2. The Ex and the Tree

This story falls out of canon with them being in the league!

It is also NOT a continuation from the previous!

Again these are one-shots so each chapter is a different prompt (title self explanatory) and if I elaborate on one it will be a separate story.

That being said, hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Prompt:**

 **You're trying to cut down a tree after a bad breakup bc you and your ex wrote your names on it. I decide to help**

 **The Ex and the Tree**

To say Rumble had never seen unusual things was an understatement but if he had to pick a situation to talk about, it probably be what he's seeing this moment. Quite honestly a walk in the park has possibly turned out to be anything but as he watched a young purple-like yordle chop away furiously at a harmless tree. Rumble could clearly see the beads of sweat dripping down her reddened face as she viciously swung an axe repeatedly into the thick base of the large foliage.

"Piece of…" She muttered angrily under her breath eyes focused hard at the multiple insertions she made in the tree. It's been a good couple of minutes that she had began her assault but she hasn't really gotten far in –what he assumed- chopping down said tree.

"What are you looking at?" Rumble snapped out of his thoughts flinching as she yelled at him. Pulling the axe out with a heavy heave she brought it in front of her defensively. "You want some? Come on!"Rumble looked around to make sure it was him she was referring. "I'm talking to you!" His voice caught in his throat when he came to realize that it wasn't beads of sweat on her face but tears.

"Uh..." He wasn't quite in control of the noise that came out of his mouth. Quite frankly he was at a loss for words as the female yordle looked onto him hiccupping every time another tear dared to drip out. A loud thump was audible as she dropped the axe onto the ground and proceeded to trudge down the hill opposite of his direction. Rumble stood still unsure of whether to follow the crying female or just continue his walk. Deciding with his good will to not abandon the girl, even though he had little to no experience of them, he walked attentively up past the hill and down to her leaving a watchful eye on the discarded axe behind him.

The sound of crushing grass was enough to catch her attention, her ears perked up when she looked up to catch his eyes. Her face was visibly tired but she looked up at him in lost hope that almost physically crushed his heart. She was (in his eyes) extremely well looking and seeing a face so angelic like hers cry angered him enough to beat whatever caused this to a bloody pulp.

"Um, are you alright?" Rumble asked gently sitting down next to her, a hesitant yet comforting hand coming up to land on her shoulder. She looked over at him tears still welling up in her eyes as she shook her head, a small hiccup escaping her lips. Rumble slid his hand to her back, keeping it at her wingspan and began to pat it lightly in circles. "Want to talk about it?" He asked again a little more confident seeing as she was responsive to him.

"B-bad breakup?" She stuttered out wiping the tears off her face. It was obvious to him she was trying hard to catch her breath, but the crying from before wasn't helping. He nodded in understanding and continued to pat her back comfortingly as best as he could.

"Just let it all out." He spoke, looking around for ongoing yordles passing by thought it proved too late already that no one was really out anymore. Why this sobbing yordle next to him was out was beyond him. They sat in silence; Rumble sat a comfortable distance away from her but continued to gently pat her back until her hard breathing calmed itself back to normal. It soon dawned on him in surprise why she was probably out so late crying out in the park.

"Did your ex kick you out?" He asked in hesitation, hunching his head to try and catch her gaze.

"No." She replied shaking her head back at him. "I'm just mad and wanted to blow off steam." Her response didn't sound sarcastic, so he had all the reason to believe her. Just one little element though he believed didn't fit the bill.

"And that meant chopping down a tree?" He raised a brow, pausing his comfort patting to look over to the not so well cut tree. Silence fell again between them as she began to wipe her face clean, her sleeves becoming damp from the past tears.

"We carved out our initials on to it." She laughed lightly; Rumble mustered the best sympathetic look he could up trying to mask the distaste at how cheesy her statement was. "These trees's last forever and I thought we would too. Guess not."

"Um…" Rumble began, she hummed in acknowledgement letting him know she caught was he was saying. "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly caused this 'ugly' break up?"

Tristana's face along with her ears visibly fell at the question, but she shook it off the best she could. "Well…he was quite the loner to be honest" She began with a small laugh. "I don't know why I thought it be a good idea for us to get together." Bringing her hand up to her head Tristana began to rustle her hair a little. "Everyone thought we were dating and I mean we were as close as friends could be. So we were like 'why not'." Rumble nodded acknowledging the smile that appeared on her features, resting his arms behind him he began to lean back in the grass."But like I said he's a loner. Always kept to himself and such, when it came down to it he chose his job over me. Which I totally understand but…it still hurt ya know, honestly thought he'd pick me." She said offering him a weary smile.

Rumble nodded back in understanding before shrugging at her. "His loss then." He replied Tristana perked up at his words tilting her head curiously. "I mean you obviously cared about him and you're quite the catch so his loss." Rumble repeated. "He must also be a huge jerk to make a pretty girl like you cry too." Tristana smiled warmly at the compliment .

Quickly he stood up startling the girl next to him. "Come on," He turned to her motioning with his free as he walked back up the hill towards the tree. "It ain't gonna cut itself down." She perked up at his words, her ears lifting themselves up when a small smile appeared on her face. Nodding, she heaved herself up and lightly jogged to him. "First of all, you were cutting it all wrong." He spoke pulling her towards him, axe already in hand. Cautiously Rumble wrapped his arms around her holding her wrists in a gently but firm hold. Trying his best to ignore the awkward fact she was a few inches taller than him he began to speak again. "You need to cut the same area repeatedly to get the insertion to go through."

She nodded in understanding before giving an experimental slice to the wood with his guidance. Easily the axe was pulled back and then again swung back into the trunk of the tree repeatedly. When Rumble believed she had gotten the hang of it he retracted his arms watching her go to work. Expertly she put his advice to good use, her sadness becoming dedication with a hint of anger mixed in as the chopping continued and her pace quickened. In no time cracks of wood being torn apart could be heard, Rumble watched as the tree began to sway though the female continued to beat at the trunk.

Eyes widened as he realized it was going to collapse any moment from how weakened the trunk had become he called out pulling the yordle by the collar of her shirt towards him, catching her in his arms. "Hey quit it!". Simultaneously the tree snapped, what little that stayed connected snapped apart and it collapsed right in front of them.

"Whoa Nelly, that could have been bad." She looked over foliage laid over the ground before turning back to him. "Um… do you mind letting me go?" Rumble blushed in embarrassment opening his arms to free her.

"So I guess that's done." He looked over the tree the best he could in the dim night light, nearing it when small engraving written in a heart caught his eye. "T&T?" He raised a brow looking over to his female counterpart.

She nodded back. " _Yea_ , that be me and my ex." She outstretched a hand for him to shake. "Names Tristana, friends call me Trist. You –though- can call me whenever you like." She giggled lightly when his eyes bulged out lightly at the sudden flirtation. Having being caught off guard with her sudden change of demeanor.

"Weren't you just… _sad_ awhile ago?" He asked shaking her hand skeptically.

"I was but with _this_ damned thing out of the way." Tristana kicked the trunk with her boot. "I was able to get all that pent up emotion out, I feel _way_ better." She pulled her arms over her head she began to stretch, a satisfied groan coming from her mouth along with a good sigh. "Sorry for the pickup line. It's kinda a joke I do with everyone I meet." Tristana watched as he remained silent not sure how to reply. "Either way, thanks a lot for helping me out there…"

"Rumble!" He yelped, quickly he followed it up with a cough trying to hide his sudden loss of composure. Shaking his nerves he ran his hands up his Mohawk, trying to play it cool. "The names Rumble."

"Rumble." Tristana tested the name, nodding at how nice it sounded as it rolled off her tongue. "Thanks for your help, Rumble. I really appreciated it." She turned to take her leave, crouching down to pick up the discarded axe on the ground.

"It's getting late, we should really get going before the Bandle PD comes and yells at us for destroying park property." Tristana spoke, pointing to her way home.

"It's just a dumb tree." Rumble kicked the trunk, ignoring the shooting pain his foot suffered when it collided with the torn trunk. "But yea it is late." Tristana puckered her lips before returning to the paved road to trek back home. Once more she spun around hoping the blue yordle was still present in the area. Her eyes lit up when he was not too far from her beginning his way home as well.

"See you around Rumble?" She waved over at him catching his attention, hope radiating off her voice.

He smiled but waved back with reassurance. "See you around Trist!"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are encouraged!**


	3. Stood up and Stand In

**Note:**

Sooo late, im so sorry but college got me by the ankles. None the less i wanted to get something out on this mini series. I got 2 more one shots coming up soon on other pairings then possibly another on this series but we'll see how things go.

Anyways again excuse the grammatical mistakes and such.

* * *

 **Prompt: imagine that you've been stood up the waitress keeps asking if you're ready to order but you keep asking for more time hoping that he's just late. people are starting to look at you with those apologetic looks like they know and you start to feel worse and worse about the whole situation but as you decide to just get up and leave, this boy you've never seen sits down explaining loudly "sorry i'm so late, babe, traffic is crazy right now."**

 **Stood Up and Stand In**

"Have you ever thought of dating again?" The question resonated in Tristana's mind almost as clear as the day she had heard it. "I mean maybe it might be good for you to have someone to lean on? Or even just you know have a casual hook up with." Her face contorted as soon as the words left her fellow gunner mates lips. Tristana looked at her ridiculously her mouth slightly agape in surprise. Her squad mate shoved her arm playfully. "Aw come on Tristana, don't look at me like that." She laughed. "I just think it might help you loosen up and have a little fun. You deserve it."

So here she sat -alone might she add- waiting for her so called date to show up.

"I have a friend in the demolitions department that might be interested." Her friend sang happily. "Real cute too." Tristana grimaced looking at her drink on the table bitterly thinking back to the memory. Unconsciously she began tapping her fingers impatiently on the table.

 _So much for good looks if his personality is trash_. She thought. _Real cute isn't gonna save me the embarrassment of being stood up._

"Excuse me miss?" The waiter asked, her face held an apologetic look as she asked once again. "Are you ready to order?"

Tristana frowned mentally but smiled outwardly at her cheerily. "Will a few more minutes be alright? I think he's just running late." The waitress frowned on her behalf but nodded before retreating once more. The yordles eyes followed her as she walked back behind a counter and proceeded to whisper over to her coworkers. They gave a few sly looks over to her empty seat in front of her before whispering back to one another

Immediately a heavy feeling fell upon her gut in and she knew they were discussing her. She eyed to room once more and a few patrons failed to turn away immediately as they made eye contact with the yordle, sympathy plastered in her face. Her immediate frustration towards being stood up turned to sorrow and them to embarrassment. She in took a shaky breath to calm her nerves, she wasn't about to cry and make matters worse.

Calmly she took once last sip of her drink before gathering her purse in her lap and taking out her wallet. She really wanted to get out of here now before she made an even bigger fool of herself. Just as she had begun to place the money on the table a hand founds it way over hers. Looking up to see who it belonged she met face with a blue furred yordle who held an awkward smile on his face.

"I'm so sorry I'm so late, babe!" He spoke somewhat loudly. "Traffic was awful and my mech overheated on my way here." Tristana looked at him confused as he pulled up the chair next to her and proceeded to sit with her. She knew this wasn't the yordle her friend spoke of, so he must have her confused for someone else. The male proceeded to lean in close and whisper over to her secretly. "The name's Rumble, just go with it yeah?" Tristana raised a brow slowly putting the money back into her purse. "I saw you get sitting here all alone. Whoever stood you up is a major jerk."

Tristana looked somewhat dumbfounded before realization dawned at her causing her lips to form a smile. "It's alright, babe." She responded taking the menu before her in her hands. "I haven't ordered yet either way." She leaned in carefully and whispered over. "Tristana." Rumble gave her a toothy smile and nodded before picking up a menu as well. The waitress taking note of the party that joined her made her round once more taking their order in competition this time.

The two talked amongst themselves somewhat contently. The awkward pauses slipped away easily by common ground and mutual attraction for each other. Tristana enjoyed his constant ramblings about mechanics and how he spoke passionately about a project he was secretly working on. She usually found herself in a daze watching him go on even if she didn't quite understand what he said. As for Rumble, he found her attractive enjoying the sound her giggles and the lovely smile that accompanied it. He loved how well she paid attention to him occasionally cutting him off to ask a question or to show her obvious curiosity r in what he said.

"Sorry for the disturbance but here's the bill." The waitress muttered placing a folded receipt on the table.

"It's no problem." Tristana smiled as she reached for it before Rumble once again placed his hands on hers.

"No I'll take it." He smiled slipping it away from her fingers. Tristana huffed defiantly before responding.

"At least let me pay my part." She crossed her arms leaning into the table. Rumble shook his head flashing a smile and slipping the paper from her hands.

"My treat." Tristana shook her head but smiled lightheartedly at him leaving it at that.

 _Maybe this date thing wasn't so bad._

"So you ready to go?" Rumble asked placing the bill on the table before standing up. Tristana nodded interlocking her arm with his as he escorted her out the restaurant. "Again sorry about the whole being stood up bit. It's happened to me before so it hit a nerve when I saw you sitting there."

"Well," Tristana began. "Thanks Rumble for doing me a solid and eating dinner with me. " She leaned up to give him a kiss on his cheek catching him off guard. "It was really sweet of you."

"Y-yeah no problem." He stammered out a flush coming to his cheeks, awkwardly he rubbed the back of his neck smiling dumbly. "It was fun and I enjoyed it so yea..."

"Maybe we can have dinner again some time?" She asked tilting her head slightly; Rumble nodded furiously having retreated into his awkwardness. "Maybe next time at my place?" Her cheeks flushed dark and she shifted the weight from one leg to another.

"Yea, I'd like that." He reassured her; glad his fur covered the ever present blush on his. Tristana gave him one last smile before bouncing off on her way home.

* * *

"God damn Ziggs you have no idea what you missed out on!" Rumble rambled about shifting around the garage of his buddy's home. "She was so cute, a real looker too! Man those big eyes and oh man her smile." He ran a hand through his Mohawk turning to his friend shoulders slumped in a daze.

"Sounds like you had a good time." Ziggs commented concentrating at the bomb he worked on carefully. "Maybe even a developed a crush too?" He smiled with a laugh connecting wires with expert motion.

Rumble sighed slumping in a vacant chair that loitered about. "You're a real jerk for standing her up you know."

"But your glad I did, aren't cha." The bomber interjected as the blue yordle rolled his neck with a dumb smile plastered on his face.

"You have no idea."


End file.
